


Labios Rojos

by MsDaring



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Strawberries, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de mirar a Yuzu.





	Labios Rojos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, sweet darlings!
> 
> My absence was very much justified, as I moved countries and finished my thesis, yay!  
I promise I will finish my August Craziness at some point, but this is just a little piece I came up with the other day, with a prompt from [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel).  
Sorry it's in Spanish (although sparse dialogues are in English, I'm truthful here HAHA), I started writing without thinking too much... but hey, it's Javi's mind, right? Right. Maybe I'll translate this at some point, and put that Translation Master's to good use :P!
> 
> //
> 
> Heeeey!  
Hola, queridos lectores españoles. Iba a comentar mi ausencia justificada, pero para qué si solo he publicado en inglés hasta ahora. Este fandom tiene un nicho inexplorado en la lengua española, y yo estoy aquí para solucionarlo. O no, porque los diálogos están en inglés. Bueno, ellos hablan en inglés, ¿no? Pues eso.
> 
> <3

_ En tu boca roja y fresca _

_ beso, y mi sed no se apaga, _

_ que en cada beso quisiera _

_ beber entera tu alma. _

– Manuel Machado

  
  


Javi siempre lo hace sin pensar, seguir con la mirada las manos de Yuzu. Siempre con una especie de elegancia premeditada, pero a la vez tan natural. Como si el mero hecho de hacer algo descuidadamente fuera en contra de sus capacidades. Quizás sus manos delicadas, y los dedos largos y de apariencia hábil también tienen algo que ver. Tal vez.

El caso es que Javi no se para a pensar demasiado en ello, hasta que sucede.

Todo el grupo del TCC acaba de terminar de cenar, y a modo de postre, han dejado unos boles de fresas repartidos por la mesa. Javi no les ha prestado demasiada atención, totalmente saciado por la cena, y está prestando atención a Raya, que le habla sobre sus planes para los próximos meses. O al menos lo está intentando, porque como si fuera totalmente inevitable, las manos de Yuzu entran en el campo visual de Javi... Y bueno, la conversación que está manteniendo con Raya pasa a un segundo plano.

Yuzu, que está sentado delante de él, ha fijado su atención en el cuenco de fresas que está delante suya, y ha estirado el brazo. Paseando la vista por las frutillas, su mano revoloteando sobre el plato como si no pudiera decidirse por la mejor fruta. Finalmente parece optar una de las fresas, y los dedos de Yuzu se cierran sobre una de las fresas con delicadeza por la parte de los sépalos.

Levantándola hasta tenerla a la altura del rostro, Yuzu parece inspeccionarla antes de sonreír, y aunque Javi tenía que haber previsto lo que iba a pasar, la forma en la que los tentadores labios carnosos de Yuzu rodean la piel escarlata de la fresa mientras él la sujeta por el otro extremo le hace estremecerse.

“¿Javi? ¿Me estás ignorando, tío?” Raya parece más divertido que ofendido. Javi supone que ha habido algún tipo de comentario que requería una respuesta de su parte, y él... bueno, claramente estaba ocupado.

“Eh... Perdón, perdona. ¿Qué decías? ¿Algo de ir de vacaciones a Alicante?”

La respuesta de Raya es bufar con una sonrisa y poner los ojos en blanco, dándole una palmada en el hombro y girándose para hablar con su otra compañera de asiento, ignorando a Javi.

Javi es consciente de que debería sentirse mal por no hacerle caso a su amigo, pero no le da tiempo a que los remordimientos se apoderen de él porque al girarse de nuevo hacia delante vuelve a encontrarse con la visión que le había distraído en primer lugar.

Yuzu sigue ahí delante de él, follándose con la boca la fresa que tiene en la mano, una gota traidora del jugo de la fresa resbalando por su dedo índice. Javi, creyéndose inteligente, coge su copa de agua y bebe un poco para distraerse. La táctica no le da muy buen resultado, porque de la nada Yuzu decide que lo mejor para limpiarse la mano, una vez ha acabado con su fresa, es pasarse la punta de la lengua por el dedo, siguiendo el camino que el zumo de la fresa ha recorrido.

Como es de esperar, a Javi se le va el agua por donde no es, y tiene que toser repetidamente para no ahogarse en ese mismo instante. No tiene muy claro si con el agua, o con su propia saliva.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia delante, se encuentra con Yuzu mirándolo con ojos de saber lo que pasa, una media sonrisa y ojos maliciosos decorando su cara. Claramente se ha dado cuenta de que Javi lo estaba mirando, y parece divertirse con ello. Tanto así que, todavía con la vista fija en Javi, estira la mano hacia el bol de fresas con la aparente intención de coger otra más. Javi tiene bastante claros dónde están sus límites para observar según qué comportamientos en público, y a menos que quiera irse a su habitación en el hotel con una erección poco disimulada, es su hora de retirarse. Así que no tarda en ponerse de pie, carraspeando ligeramente.

“ _ I'm a bit tired, guys, so I will be heading to bed now. Good night! _ ”, dice Javi, recibiendo un coro de  _ 'good night _ ' de vuelta, y una expresión algo sorprendida de parte de Yuzu, que tiene su segunda fresa de camino a los labios. Javi se siente un poco decepcionado por tener que huir de la escena en ese momento.

Forzando una sonrisa sale de la sala donde estaban comiendo hasta el hall, dirigiéndose hasta los ascensores para llegar hasta su habitación en el sexto piso. Javi no sabe muy bien qué pensar acerca de la escena del comedor. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para meditar al respecto, ya que cuando las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse, una mano la para, y Javi pone la suya sobre una de las puertas de modo automático para ayudar a que no se cierren.

Tampoco tendría que haberse sorprendido tanto por la persona que entra en el interior del reducido cubículo. Yuzu, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios todavía ligeramente teñidos de rojo, pasa al interior.

“ _ Javi, you run away. You were looking, right? You like it? _ ”

Yuzu parece estar poco molesto por haber pillado a Javi mirándole más de lo debido. ¿Quiere eso decir que Javi tiene permiso para mirar? O tal vez, ¿para algo más que tocar? Está a punto de preguntarlo directamente, cuando Yuzu le interrumpe.

“ _ Do you want a strawberry? They're really good _ ,” pregunta Yuzu, hablando sin dejar de sonreír, y Javi tiene que poner una cara de confusión evidente, porque Yuzu se carcajea en su cara.

“ _ What do you mean? I... what? We left the dining room, Yuzu, and I'm not really hungry _ ,” por si el chico no había notado que el  _ hambre  _ que Javi tenía era de otra clase.

Casi sin dejar que termine de hablar, Yuzu levanta la mano que Javi aún no había tenido oportunidad de observar, en donde sujeta una fresa. Presumiblemente, robada del comedor.

“ _ Are you sure? _ ” insiste, y sin dejar de mirar a Javi a los ojos, se la lleva a la boca y sujeta la parte de atrás entre sus labios. A pesar de la imposibilidad de sonreír, Javi sabe que si pudiera, Yuzu tendría la sonrisa más maliciosa del mundo en la cara. Desde luego, la tiene en los ojos.

Para cuando llegan a la sexta planta y salen del ascensor, la mano de Yuzu sujeta firmemente por la de Javi, los dos tienen un aspecto ligeramente desaliñado. Los labios de ambos, que portan sendas sonrisas satisfechas, teñidos de un rico color carmesí... y no debido a la fresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you even try to read it, even though it was in Spanish? You brave one! <3
> 
> Gracias por leer, aquí estoy esperando las criticas, con mi copa de zumito en la mano. <3


End file.
